


Spiders don't like peppermint

by yeehaaaaw3742



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Irondad, M/M, Peter does not like peppermint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeehaaaaw3742/pseuds/yeehaaaaw3742
Summary: the title explains it all :)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 66





	Spiders don't like peppermint

Mr Stark is having a movie night tonight since it is the first day of winter break. Most of the avengers were invited besides Mr. Thor and Mr. Loki because they were back in Asguard. Its only 4pm right now, so I have some more time to patrol before heading back to the Tower. I swing up to the top of my apartment building and sit down. 

"Hey Karen, what you got for me?" I ask her. "Nothing at the moment Peter. I will notify you if that changes" 

"Okay, thanks Karen" I swing my legs back and forth looking down at the people on the streets. Theres a old lady with her grandchildren walking out of Mr. Delmar's sandwich shop, and a man running with his dog. "Hey! you're that spider guy from YouTube!!" I look over and see a chubby man pointing at me. "Call me Spiderman!!" I yell back at him standing up. "Okay Spiderman, do a flip" I nod and proceed to do a flip for the man on the street corner. He cheers for me and I waved goodbye and being swinging throughout the city again. "Incoming call from Mr. Stark, do you want me to answer it?"

"Yeah, thanks Karen" it rings for a couple of seconds before Mr. Stark starts talking.

"hey kid, are you still patrolling?"

"Yeah but nothing is happening right now, why?"

"We ran out of the good coffee I like, can you pick some up on your way to the Tower for tonight?"

"Sure thing Mr. Stark, were suppose to be there by 8 right?"

"yeah but you can come right now if you want, I have some new web modes for your suit if you want to help me upload them before we watch the movies and such"

"Yeah that'd be great, ill see you in a minute Mr. Stark"

"Alright Pete, and you can grab that hot chocolate you like since I know you don't like coffee that much"

"Okay, thanks" he says goodbye and hangs up. I swing over to the supermarket and walk in. I quickly walk over to the section where I know Mr. Starks coffee is sitting. People keep staring at me as I try and find the hot chocolate mix. 

Oh yeah, I'm still in my suit.

I finally find the good brand and walk to the self check out and pay for it with the card Mr. Stark let me have in case he ever ask for requests like this. I bag it up and leave the supermarket after taking a picture with this little boy who had a Spiderman sweatshirt on and swing over to the Tower. 

Time skip to 8

Everyone is starting to get settled in the living room. Mr. Stark, Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Clint, Sam, Wanda and Vision, Bruce, and Peter were all invited to hang out together. Peter feel special being invited. "Okay I'm making coffee.. anyone want any?" Mr. Stark gets up and begins walking to the kitchen. 

Bucky, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, and Wanda say yes. Steve doesn't like coffee and Sam only likes coffee in the morning. Vision can't drink so he obviously says no. "Kid you want your hot chocolate?" He tells from the kitchen. "Uh yes please" Bucky chuckles from beside me. "Child"

"Ill get the magnets,"he points at him "don't think I won't" Peters face turns light pink threatening Bucky and they both start laughing. "Okay, Okay, I'm sorry" He surrenders. 

"Clint, help me with these mugs" Clint groans. "Fiiiiiiiiiiine" He gets up and walks into the kitchen to help Mr. Stark.

Clints POV

"Grab those two cups, I got these, Peters is still heating up so when his is done can you pour the mix in and stir it, thank your the best" Tony leaves the kitchen before Clint can say no. "Always making me do all the work" The microwave beeps and Clint takes out Peters cup and mixes it together. He tries it to see if its good. Ew this taste like shit. He puts the mug down and thinks about what to do. IDEA

Clint opens the spice cabinet and grabs the peppermint flavoring. Since its the holidays. He stirs it again and grabs Peters cup along with the two other ones and walks back into the living room. 

Peters POV

"thanks Clint" I take the cup from Clint as he comes back and sits down, handing Natasha the other cup. I hold it in my hands letting it warm them up while we decide what movie to watch. 

"Elf" "No" "Why" "Sam you watched that yesterday" "Its a good movie man" "No" "Whatever"

"Home alone?" "I don't like the mom, she's forgetful" "Thats kinda the whole point Nat"

"What about The Polar Express?" I suggest. "I could go with that" Mr. Stark agrees with me. I smile and look and him and he winks at me. "Someone else needs to control this I cant figure it out" Steve throws the remote at Mr. Stark and crosses his arms. It makes him mad every time he can't figure out technology. "Cheer up buddy, your just old" 

"Bucky your literally older than me" Peter laughs and Sam goes "shhhhhh" as the movie starts. Peter takes a sip of his drink and pauses. What the fuck is in my drink. He spits the drink back into his cup and places it as far away from him on the coffee table in front of him, hands shaking. A low deep humming noise comes from his chest, making Bucky look at him confused. Petes eyes are wide and he has a disgusting look on his face, staring dagger at the cup in front of him. "Stark" Tony turns and looks at Bucky who points at Peter. "Underoos what's up?"

By now everyone is looking at the boy. "Who made my drink?" everyone turns and looks at Clint, waiting for an answer. "Uhhh I just put some of that flavoring stuff in it cause it tasted like shit" He explains. Peter hasn't taken his eyes off the drink, betrayed, it usually taste good.

"What type of flavoring was it?" Bruce asks him, getting concerned. "peppermint, why?"

"PEPPERMINT?" Tony yells. "Spiders hate peppermint dip shit, you freaked him out with it. Look at him, he hasn't moved in 5 minutes." Tony starts laughing at the end of his sentence. Clint and Sam then start busting out laughing, making Bucky start softly laughing which then makes Steve start chuckling. Wanda and Vision have already left. Natasha cracks a smile as well. 

"I cant feel my tongue." Peter finally says. This makes Bruce get up and leave the room, coming back with an epipen and sticks it in Peters leg while he was still looking at the evil drink. Peter jumps from the sudden needle in his leg and blinks a few times before looking at Clint. "never let that man make my drink again."

"Don't worry it won't happen again, right Clint?" Tony stares at Clint shaking his head yes. "Yeah man, sorry about that." Peter stands up and begins to leave the room. "Where you going bud"

"To bed so I can brush my teeth. I'm now tired and that disgusting taste is still in my mouth." he picks his cup up and pours it in the sink before coming back. "Goodnight Aunt Nat, Uncle Steve, Uncle Bucky, Spider killer, Uncle Bruce, pigeon, and goodnight dad." He mumbles and hugs Tony's head from behind the couch and leaves the room. Everyones mouth is wide open looking at Tony who's smirking and takes a sip of his coffee. 

"FRIDAY save that footage"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ily :)))


End file.
